Un amor prohibido
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Len Kagamine es un vampiro que solo seduce a las mujeres para robarles ese deseado néctar color carmesí… pero una pequeña humana lo hace cambiar de parecer sobre lo que es el amor… Miku Hatsune una princesa que esta harta de vivir encerrada en ese gran castillo. Soy mala escribiendo el Summary… TT TT ADVERTANCIAS: Lemon
1. ¿Que eres tu?

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

-Esto todavía no sacia mi sed- dije mientras lamia el cuello de una castaña que se encontraba enfrente mío, totalmente desangrada pero muy complacida –tengo que encontrar a alguien más- así que cargue el cuerpo de la castaña totalmente desnudo en el bosque, probablemente la encontraran pero creerán que murió en manos de un lobo.

(Miku POV)

¿Por qué desobedecí a mama? Ella me dijo claramente que no escapara… pero quiero verla sonreír, al parecer le gustan mucho las fresas silvestres, así que decidí escapar al bosque cuando mi hermano Mikuo se metiera a bañar; y ahora me encuentro sola de noche en este horrible y escalofriante bosque… de seguro me están buscando… mejor llevare todas las fresas que pueda antes de que mi hermano me vuelva a encerrar en mi fría habitación… caminare sin rumbo hasta el amanecer…

(Len POV)

¡Qué hermosa señorita! Y más hermoso debe ser lo que deseo… ya sé cómo atraer a las ingenuas humanas que se pierden en los bosques y sé que esta vez no será la excepción.

-Hola hermosa señorita- dije mientras me acercaba a su cuello y la tomaba de la cintura –estas perdida ¿verdad?- proseguí a lamer su cuello tan fino como porcelana.

-¿Quién dijo que lo estaba?- dijo la chica mientras se soltaba de mis agarres –con su permiso…- se retiró mientras cortaba una fresa y sin hacer ningún ruido, salió caminando de nuevo sin rumbo, que extraño normalmente esto bastaba para que las chicas cayeran rendidas y se entregaran fácilmente.

-Lo se… se puede ver el miedo en su cara- camine atrás de ella, esperando el momento de poder tenerla, ya lo ansiaba.

-¿Miedo yo?- dijo la chica mientras se detenía –¡Ja! Sé cómo defenderme de patanes como usted ¿sería tan amable de irse por favor?-

-No quiero- dije para luego volver a abrasarla y voltear su cara delicadamente hacia mí, tratando de darle un beso –me gusta estar así-

-Pues a mí no- me respondió la chica con un tono muy enojado, pero no perdía la gentileza y cordialidad de una chica rica –por favor… suélteme-

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero…- dije mientras lamia su mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara, eso me pareció muy lindo, pero a mí no basta solo eso –Y la quiero a usted-

-Pues lo siento mucho pero me retiro- dijo ella mientras se soltaba fácilmente y volvía a caminar… no importa lo que ella diga, yo la deseo cada vez más.

(Miku POV)

*Estúpidos chicos que están por ahí ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto?* Pensé mientras limpiaba mi mejilla con un guante blanco que llevaba, lo bueno es que Mikuo me enseño a defenderme de idiotas como este… ahora que lo recuerdo, mi madre nunca me dijo que habían personas habitando en el bosque; con razón me prohíbe ir sola por ahí…

Ahora estoy de nuevo vagando por ahí, estoy muy cansada, no creo que me haga mal sentarme un momento, espero que ese estúpido chico no vuelva a aparecer… además tengo frio, el pequeño vestido que llevo puesto no me calienta ni un poquito…

-~Estoy aquí perdida en un bosque~- empecé a cantar mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro, ya que me siento mal por haber desobedecido a mi madre y ahora toda mi familia estará muy preocupada -~a mi alrededor no hay luz solo sombras, espero que mi mama no me reproche, tengo frio…~-

-Que hermosa voz tiene…- me dijo un chico que se acercaba de nuevo…

-Gracias- dije para luego pararme y retirarme, ya que era de nuevo ese estúpido rubio –con su permiso-

-No, espera…- me detuvo el de la mano –lo siento si la incomode y no lo volveré a hacer…-

-Gracias…- respondí mientras sonreía ya que parecía muy sincero lo que él decía –pero ahora me voy-

-Yo la ayudare… no se por donde es el camino de regreso pero puedo ofrecerle mi hogar hasta el amanecer…-

-Gracias…- dije mientras trataba de soltarme –pero no puedo ir a casa de extraños…-

-Discúlpeme- dijo el chico mientras hacia una reverencia –Len Kagamine a sus órdenes mi hermosa princesa…-

-Buenas noches señor Kagamine- hice una reverencia y volví a sonreír –Miku Hatsune…-

-Bueno… ya no somos extraños…- dije el para luego quitarse su chaqueta y ponérmela –vamos…-

-Gracias…- respondí, ya que enserio estaba cansada y con mucho frio.

(Len POV)

Es muy agradable la presencia de esta chica… ¡que estoy pensando! Solo quiero un poco de ese néctar para saciar mi sed y hambre…

-Aquí es- dije mientras abría la puerta de mi pequeña casa, en la que seducía chicas y robaba su esencia –perdón que este pequeña, pero solo vivo yo aquí…-

-No se preocupe- respondió la chica con una hermosa sonrisa, pude notar que era realmente hermosa, su cabello largo color verde aqua atado en dos coletas, su hermoso rostro tan blanco como la nieve, ojos tan grandes y lindos…

-Am… bueno… yo dormiré en el sillón y usted en mi cama ¿está bien?- dije un poco sonrojado mientras la dirigía a mi cuarto, en todo el camino no escuche ningún sonido proveniente de ella así que asumí que estaba asustada y voltee a verla.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me preguntaba la chica mientras acariciaba mi rostro, su mano tan tersa como la seda y con un aroma tan dulce y suave…

-Solo tengo un poco de hambre- dije mientras sonreía.

-Bueno…- dijo ella mientras sacaba de su canasta una fresa –tengo pocas pero suficientes para saciar su hambre…-

-Gracias- respondí mientras mostraba mis dos filosos y blancos colmillos –pero yo no me alimento de frutas…-

-¿Entonces?-

-De sangre- dije mientras veía la expresión confundida de la chica, podía ver que tenía mucho miedo –soy un vampiro-

-Entonces…- me dijo mientras retiraba de su mano izquierda el guante blanco que portaba y me ofrecía su muñeca –bebe… pero con la condición de que sea cuidadoso y no deje marca…-

-¿Estas segura?- pregunte, ya que no quería hacerle daño, pero también deseaba tanto ese sabor.

-Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta- dijo ella mientras volteaba a mirar a otro lado.

Así que tome su muñeca y la pase suavemente por mis labios, quería recordar su textura y aroma tan lindo y embriagante que posee, cuando decidí que era momento, mordí suavemente…

-Duele…- dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

-Tranquila… ya pasara- dije para después succionar suavemente cada gota de esa tan dulce y adictiva sangre, esta era como un pastel de miel, pero a la vez tan refrescante como la menta; su sabor tan inigualable, tanta calidez correr por mi boca…

-Ah!...- gemía la chica mientras acariciaba mi cabello, con sus finos dedos; así que pare y lamí suavemente su muñeca, sin dejar rastro de que estuve ahí…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte mientras tocaba su mejilla un poco pálida, normalmente hubiera acabado con la chica, pero me siento culpable de hacer esto, aunque no me arrepiento, ya que su sabor y calidez, me provocan gran satisfacción.

-Si… solo tengo un poco de sueño- me respondió ella mientras sonreía, esa chica tan especial y hermosa.

-Perdón si te lastime- dije para luego cargarla, subir rápidamente a mi habitación y dejarla sobre la cama, ya dormida… en su cara se podía ver alivio y tranquilidad ¡que hermosa! Dije mientras me acostaba a su lado unos momentos, ya iba a amanecer y no podía estar aquí para ese entonces… -Eres mía- susurre ya que ahora deseaba más y más esta hermosa chica.

(Miku POV)

¡Qué bien dormí! Mmm? Len ya no está… de seguro fue un sueño. Salí de la casa y encontré el camino de regreso a la mía…

-¡Hermanita!- gritaba Mikuo mientras saltaba de su caballo para luego besar mis mejillas -¿Por qué escapaste? Nos tenías tan preocupados-

-Es que no me dan libertad…- respondí mientras entraba a saludar a mi madre.

-Miku… lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal…- me reprochaba mi mama.

-Traje fresas- respondí mientras dejaba la canasta en las mano de mi mama –se cuánto te gustan-

-Hay Miku…- respondió mi madre mientras mordía una de las fresas –a la siguiente pide permiso ok? Ahora ve a tu cuarto princesa… cumple con tus deberes-

¿No les había dicho? Bueno… sí, soy una princesa, también por eso me cuidan mucho… ¿habrá sido un sueño lo de Len? Espero… que no.

Cambie mi vestido para dormir, a uno muy lindo color negro con detalles negros, holanes blancos, zapatillas verdes y mis dos coletas con muños blancos ¡qué bonita! Me dije a mi misma mientras buscaba una capucha que me regalo hace muchos años antes mi padre… color negra, solo la uso cuando salgo a escondidas del castillo, ya que cubre todo mi pelo y figura, para que no me reconozcan.

Fui a mis clases de música, ya que a petición de mi padre, me enseñan esas cosas y a mí me gusta mucho cantar, solo que es un gran martirio practicar con el violín; como quisiera ser como las demás, todo el día son obligaciones que cumplir y clases a las que asistir… cuando a mi edad de 17 años las chicas se encuentran bailando, disfrutando de la juventud… yo me la paso en un castillo encerrada.

Termine mis clases de música y voy a escabullirme ahora me toca de cocina, mi madre está atendiendo asuntos del reino así que no se dará cuenta de que salí por un pequeño momento…

(Len POV)

Quiero volver a ver a esa humana…

(Miku POV)

-Me da unas manzanas ¿por favor?- dije mientras señalaba dos manzanas rojas muy grandes y hermosas.

-Tome- me respondieron, así que pague y me retire a un callejón a comerlas… estoy harta de comer cosas raras que no me llenan… ¿ahora qué hago? Si me ven por aquí me van a regañar…

-Hola- me saludaba una niña de cabellos rubios -¿juegas conmigo?-

-Mmm…- mire a la niña y me recordó mucho al rubio vampiro –está bien…-

-Quiero… correr-

Jugamos la niña y yo por toda plaza mientras corríamos alegremente, hasta que llego su madre y le prohibió jugar con extraños… me recordó a mi cuando tenía su edad y me escapaba para jugar con Luka san… una chica de cabellos largos y rosas; que siempre jugaba conmigo y me regalaba manzanas, por eso mi afición a estas.

-Toma- dije mientras le daba la manzana –espero jugar contigo otra vez…-

-Gracias…- dijo la chica mientras miraba entretenida la manzana –me llamo Rin chan… búscame onesama-

-Adiós Rin chan- dije mientras me despedía con la mano –te buscare… recuérdame, me llamo Miku…-

Y así fue como conocí a la niña más alegre y tierna del pueblo, como me hice amiga de esa niña que me recordaba tanto a mi infancia… ahora regresare al castillo y cumpliré con mis deberes atrasados.

Así fue mucho tiempo cuando cayó la noche, mi madre me dijo que fuera a dormir y no intentara escapar…

(Len POV)

Por fin podre estar con mi hermosa dama…

Busque por todas las casas del pueblo, hasta que llegue a un castillo… ¿con que mi amada es una princesa? Nunca me imaginé que las princesas fueran tiernas y lindas… me las imagine crueles y rezongonas pero como dije anteriormente Miku no es igual a las demás.

(Miku POV)

No tengo ganas de dormir, mejor cepillare un poco mi cabello… me gusta tener mi cabello bien arreglado.

(Len POV)

-Miku… princesa Miku…- comencé a tocar la ventana de su cuarto, mientras miraba como cepillaba su gran cabellera.

-Eh?- volteaba a ver a todos lados.

-Aquí… en el balcón- dije para después mirar como abría lentamente la ventana.

-¿Len? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba la princesa mientras salía al balcón conmigo.

-Quería verla…- dije mientras besaba su mano –buenas noches…-

-Gracias…- respondió ella mientras me miraba tiernamente –pero supongo que no viene solo por eso…-

-Es cierto, me conformo con verla- dije mientras miraba fascinado su hermosa silueta, solo llevaba un pequeño vestido casi transparente.

-Bueno… yo también quería verlo- me dijo mientras se sentaba en un barandal del balcón -¿Qué se siente ser un vampiro?-

-Pues… no se- respondí mientras la veía fascinado –supongo que es difícil… pero te acostumbras-

-Yo creo que debes ser muy lindo ser libre-

-Cierto… no hay nada ni nadie que me ate a un lugar- respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Qué bonito- respondió ella mientras miraba a los guardias -¿Qué se siente volar? Por qué me imagino que lo haces ¿no?-

-Jajajaja ¿Qué cosas preguntas? Parecería que te tuvieran en un calabozo- dije mientras suspiraba.

-Pues casi…-

-¿Quieres saber cómo se siente volar?- dije para luego abrasarla –tranquila… no pasara nada-

(Miku POV)

Sentí como una brisa acariciaba mi cabello así que abrí los ojos lentamente y pude observar que estábamos flotando… primero me asuste y abrase más fuerte a Len, pero poco a poco me sentí mejor, con mucha paz…

-¿Qué se siente Miku?- me preguntaba el hermoso rubio mientras sonreía.

-Muy bien- respondí.

-¡Qué bueno que te gusto!- dijo el para luego sentir como avanzábamos más rápido -¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Mmm… no se- dije mientras cerraba los ojos, ya que estábamos a mucha altura y me empezaba a dar mucho miedo.

-Bueno… te llevare a un lugar especial…-

(Len POV)

Están linda Miku cuando está asustada, pensé en un lugar para que pudiéramos estar tranquilos sin que la demás gente se percatara de nuestra presencia… así que la lleve a una laguna cerca del bosque.

-Abre los ojos- dije mientras bajaba poco a poco a Miku.

-¡Qué bonito lugar!- decía ella mientras sonreía.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte mientras la abrasaba –siempre que tú quieras, podre traerte aquí ¿vale?-

-Claro…- respondía ella mientras tomaba mis manos, los dos estábamos unidos por un hermoso abraso, mientras observábamos el agua cristalina del lago.

(Miku POV)

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero me sentía tan bien en los brazos de Len…

-¿Podre verte de nuevo?- preguntaba el rubio mientras apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Claro… a mí me gusta estar en tu presencia- respondí mientras sonreía, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, eso hizo que me estremeciera ¿Por qué me siento así?

-Hueles muy bien…- dijo el mientras jugaba con mis manos y me volteaba, provocando que quedáramos frente a frente –también debes saber bien…- dijo el mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos en mis labios, eso provoco que me sonrojara mucho.

-Pues no lo sé…- dije mientras sonreía –tú ya me has probado ¿o no?-

-Pero… yo quiero más que tu sangre- me respondió el mientras me acercaba más a él y los dos podíamos sentir la respiración agitada del otro…

-Creo que ya debería estar en el palacio- dije mientras miraba a otro lado ya que estaba muy sonrojada.

-Eso será lo mejor- dijo el mientras me volvía a abrazar y de un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el balcón de mi cuarto.

(Len POV)

Cada segundo que paso con Miku… es suficiente para volver a sentirme vivo.

-Nos vemos después- dije mientras la despedía.

-Ven…- dijo ella, me tomo del rostro y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla –gracias Len… te esperare…-

-Esperare con ansias volver a verla princesa- dije mientras sentía como mi cara ardía completamente, toque mi mejilla y sonreí ampliamente para después retirarme.

(Miku POV)

Después de despedirme de mi hermoso vampiro… me acosté en mi cama, para volver a soñar con ese rubio que hace a mi corazón latir fuertemente.

*Buenas noches pequeño Len…*

_**¡Hola! Regrese… maujajaja a invadir el sitio con malos fics. ¿y… me extrañaron? Creo que no… bueno, hasta que aparezcan comentarios subiré el siguiente capi… ya saben, que mis padres me castigan la compu pero si veo que les gusto este fic tratare de continuarlo rápidamente. Bueno saluditos! Bye nye, dejen comentarios! Los quiero! También subiré las contis de los otros! Y los invito a leer mis otros fics… además si les gusta el gore, pronto subiré uno *-* espérenlo!**_


	2. Primer beso

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Miku POV)

-Hermanita…- me movía Mikuo ligeramente –despierta pequeña-

-Mmm?- talle mis ojos y sonreí para mi hermano -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ya es muy tarde y mama está preocupada, no llegaste a desayunar- me dijo el mientras se acostaba conmigo así que me arrime para que cupiéramos los dos.

-Lo siento…- dije mientras lo abrasaba –pero últimamente he estado durmiendo plácidamente-

-Lo entiendo… y me alegra eso- Mikuo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó –vístete o te visto…-

-Ya voy…- dije un poco avergonzada por las palabras de Mikuo –vete para que pueda bañarme-

-Está bien…- dijo mi hermano con una grande sonrisa, de seguro por mi sonrojo y luego se retiró.

Me bañe y puse un vestido blanco con detalles verdes con zapatillas blancas, recogí mi cabello en dos coletas con moños verdes y perfume… no puedo evitar pensar en Len ¿Qué estará haciendo? Me imagino que durmiendo como en los libros que he leído, según ahí los vampiros no pueden salir en el día… ¿será cierto? Bueno… el día que lo vea le preguntare… espero que sea pronto.

-¿Qué piensas hija?- preguntaba mi madre mientras sonreía.

-Nada importante…- mire a todos lados y vi mucha gente corriendo -¿podría salir esta tarde?-

-Mmm… sabes que te dejaría pero si va Mikuo contigo- me respondió mi madre –pero…-

-Pero…-

-El príncipe Kaito va a venir-

-¡Qué bueno! hace mucho que no lo veo- me imagine a mi amigo de la infancia pero obviamente más grande -¿se acordara de mí?-

-Yo creo que si amor…- respondió mi madre con una grande sonrisa –me alegra que te emocione la idea de volver a ver al príncipe Kaito-

-Pero… no permitiré que mi hermanita este mucho tiempo con el tal ¨Kaito¨- dijo mi hermano mientras me abrasaba posesivamente... bueno es que es muy celoso conmigo.

-*¿Qué aria mi hermano si encontrara a Len en mi balcón?*- pensé para luego reír silenciosamente.

-Pues vete acostumbrando Mikuo- dijo nuestra madre –pues tal vez se quede mucho tiempo… tal vez nunca regrese a su reino-

-No, no, no, no…- comenzó a rezongar mi hermano, a mí solo me daba risa, ya que no entendía nada de lo que mi madre nos decía.

-Miku… quiero que vistas apropiadamente hoy en la llegada de Kaito- dijo mi madre mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Qué no me veo linda así?- respondí un poco enojada ya que me encantaba este vestido.

-Si… amor pero usa el vestido más bonito que tienes para recibir al príncipe Kaito ¿está bien?- me pedía mi madre a lo que solo asentí y me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto para volver a vestirme.

Saque todos los vestidos que me gustan… en realidad son muchos… al final me decidí por uno amarillo con muchos holanes, encajes blancos y adornos rojos, puse guantes blancos y adornos rojos en mis manos ya que como una princesa debo ser apropiada, coloque en mis coletas listones amarillos y un collar rojo adornado de amarillo, zapatillas rojas ¡Que hermosa! Me dije para luego salir a ver a mi hermano, ya que debemos estar juntos a la hora que llegue Kaito san…

-Mikuo!- grite mientras lo abrasaba por la espalda -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno…- dijo el para luego acariciar mi cabello –creo que hay alguien que ha estado entrando al palacio…-

-Miku, Mikuo- gritaba mi madre –ya va a llegar Kaito-

Así nos dirigimos a la entrada principal, acomode mi vestido y esperamos la llegada de mi antiguo amigo de la infancia.

-Buenas tardes príncipe Kaito- saludaba mi madre al chico alto, de pelo azul y terso, al igual que sus ojos, realmente el chico es muy apuesto.

-Buenos días- saludo el peli azul a mi madre -¡Que hermosa esta princesa!-

-Gracias- me sonroje por su comentario, además que me sentí muy alagada, ya que me gusta que note que me arreglo –usted también es muy apuesto príncipe Kaito Shion-

-Hola… soy Mikuo espero que su estancia sea de su agrado- interfirió mi hermano mientras miraba fríamente a nuestro invitado.

-Sus maletas serán llevadas por la mucama en unos minutos mi hija le dirá cuál es su habitación- dijo mi madre para luego retirarse –Miku acompaña al príncipe por favor y Mikuo ven aquí-

-Si madre- respondí mientras me dirigía hacia el apuesto caballero que estaba enfrente de mí y ofrecí mi mano ya que siempre se debe saludar así en señal de respeto.

(Len POV)

Falta poco para que vuelva a ver a mi princesa…

(Miku POV)

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Miku- me decía el príncipe azul que caminaba a mi lado.

-Si… tiene mucho- respondí para luego sonreír –hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no? Qué tal si vamos a tomar un poco de te-

-Me parece bien-

Dicho eso, nos dirigimos a nuestro pequeño jardín… bueno no tan pequeño, pero para mí es como estar encerrada.

-Siempre quise tener rosas rojas- dije mientras tomaba un poco de té de canela, mi favorito.

-Son muy hermosas pero prefiero las blancas- me respondió Kaito mientras echaba un vistazo rápido al jardín –como las que cultivaron aquí-

-Qué bueno que le agradan- respondí -¿Qué quiere hacer terminando su te?-

-Bueno… ¿Qué me propone?-

-Mmm… ¿un juego?- respondí rápidamente, ya tenía una forma de escapar de esas formalidades.

-Me parece perfecto-

-Bueno… el juego serán las ¨escondidillas¨ yo me escondo y usted me tiene que buscar- dije mientras terminaba de beber mi delicioso te –así podrá conocer los alrededores del catillo-

-¿Cuál será mi premio?- pregunto el con tono un tanto picaron pero seguía siendo apropiado.

-Pues… no se ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunte mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

-¿Qué tal su mano?- dijo el mientras sonreía.

-Mmm… eso es un poco apresurado ¿no cree?- dije mientras sonreía –pero puede ser un beso…-

-¿Podre probar esos suaves labios?-

-Mmm… nop, será un beso en la mejilla- dije mientras caminaba asía mi escondite.

-Bueno… eso y una cita para mañana-

-Está bien…- respondí para luego salir corriendo, mientras recogía mi vestido, me asegure de que no estuviera nadie siguiéndome y así me dirigí a una pequeña choza que ocupa el jardinero para sus herramientas de trabajo… nunca me encontrara aquí.

(Kaito POV)

Vine a este reino con el fin de casarme con la princesa Miku… porque desde muy pequeños nos conocimos y yo me enamore de ella…

*FLASH-BACK*

-¡Hola!- me saluda una pequeña niña de cabellos verde aqua con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntaba la pequeña menor que yo mientras me miraba fijamente –yo me llamo Hatsune Miku… pero me puedes decir Miku-

-Mi nombre es Shion Kaito- respondí cortante mientras me sentaba en una banca… estábamos en la casa de la chica atendiendo negocios, siempre he sido muy callado y cerrado.

-¡Toma! Te las regalo- decía la pequeña mientras me ofrecía un ramo de rosas blancas –Ya no estés tan triste ¿ne?- las tome en señal de educación y pude observar que tenía muchas heridas en sus manos causadas por recoger las rosas.

-Tus… tus manos-

-Tranquilo…- contesto ella mientras seguía sonriendo –no importa-

-¿Cómo que no importa?- dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-Quería que sonrieras…-

*FIN FLASH-BACK*

La pequeña y dulce Miku ahora se había convertido en una señorita sexi pero a la vez inocente y educada; la perfecta esposa.

-¿Miku?- pregunte, llevo horas buscándola y no la encuentro… ya está oscureciendo y me preocupa que se haya herido o algo parecido.

(Miku POV)

Mmm? Ya es de noche… será mejor que salga y busque a Kaito, de seguro me quede dormida… ya que aquí es muy acogedor… siempre me escondo aquí cuando necesito estar a solas.

-¡Miku!- gritaba Kaito mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi mano -¿en dónde estabas?-

-En un lugar…- dije mientras sonreía –será mejor que nos retiremos así le mostrare su habitación…-

-¿Y mi premio?- pregunto el peli azul, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Lo siento mucho pero no gano…- empecé a guiarlo en silencio a su cuarto, la verdad quería esperar a Len… si llega.

-Bueno… pero ¿mañana podemos tener una cita?- pregunto el príncipe mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Me parece bien- respondí para luego cerrar la puerta y retirarme a mi habitación.

(Len POV)

Al parecer Miku no está…

-¡Que cansado!- dijo mi princesa mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación así que me acerque a la ventana para llamar su atención.

-Miku…- dije mientras sonreía.

-¡Hola Len!- me saludo mientras abría la ventana y salía conmigo al balcón.

-Hola mi preciosa princesa- la salude mientras la subía al barandal del balcón... simplemente hermosa.

-Len… ¿tú has tenido novia alguna vez?- me pregunto Miku mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Mmm… no que yo recuerde- de pronto vi que mi hermosa princesa se sentía un poco triste –Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si visitamos un lugar?-

-Mmm? Está bien…- dijo ella mientras tomaba mi mano, así que la abrase.

(Miku POV)

Me siento tan bien en los brazos de Len, me siento protegida, feliz… ya le estoy perdiendo el miedo a volar, pero es que es muy difícil, saber que estas sobre muchas cosas y personas, podrías caer y morir… así que volví a cerrar los ojos mientras abrazaba al vampiro más… podía oler su perfume tan rico, muy varonil… ahora que lo recuerdo, Len viene vestido como para una fiesta, lleva una camisa negra y pantalón blanco, con un chaleco rojo con detalles amarillos, mascada blanca sujetada con un broche turquesa… parecería que los dos nos hubiéramos quedado de acuerdo en nuestra ropa.

-Tranquila…- dijo el mientras me bajaba poco a poco –ya llegamos…-

-¡Que hermoso!- dije mientras miraba el lugar, repleto de mis flores favoritas.

-Princesa…- dijo el mientras tomaba mi mano –amo las rosas rojas… pero más la amo a usted-

-Qué cosas dices…- respondí muy sonrojada, de inmediato sentí que sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, mientras me pegaban más a su cuerpo.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?- pregunto mi vampiro mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Claro- respondí mientras él tomaba una de mis manos y comenzamos a bailar, como si fuera una gran fiesta, no había música pero el sonido de la noche bastaba… nos iluminaba una luna tan grande y hermosa como la primera vez que vi a Len… de pronto sentí como flotábamos poco a poco; sentí mucho miedo así que me aferre de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Tranquila- dijo el mientras me abrasaba –no dejare que te hagas daño… yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte-

-Len…- dije mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho -gracias-

(Len POV)

Esta humana… es tan cálida y linda…

-Quiero un beso- dije mientras levantaba su rostro con mi mano.

-Está bien…- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba, ¡que linda! Sonreí ya que yo tendría su primer beso… solo para mi… así que la acerque más y más hasta que podía sentir su respiración cerca mío, rose mis labios con los suyos, esos labios tan suaves que posee ella, sentí como mi cara ardía… así que pase una de mis manos por su cabello tan largo y con la otra la acerque todavía más… hasta sentir que nuestros labios estaban unidos por un tierno beso… poco a poco pude saborear ese delicioso néctar que posee ella, con ese mismo sabor embriagante al igual que su sangre, lentamente empecé a jugar dentro de ella con mi lengua, mientras tímidamente con la suya seguía mis pasos… hasta que comenzó a jadear por falta de aire.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte mientras me separaba con dificultad de sus labios ya que no quería asustarla o lastimarla, pero tampoco quería parar de besarla.

-Más…- respondió ella mientras me miraba muy ruborizada, así que de nuevo mi martirio ceso, ya que podía sentir de nuevo su calidez y sabor tan incomparables, adictivos… embriagadores. Ella empezó a explorar poco a poco hasta que se acoplo a mis rápidos movimientos, en nuestra boca se hallaba una danza caótica mientras nos brindábamos caricias con las manos… hasta que nos volvimos a separar para tomar aire… podía ver su hermoso rostro tan rojo como las rosas que nos rodeaban y de seguro el mío estaba igual.

-Princesa se ve tan linda así…- dije mientras acariciaba su rostro y miraba muy contento la expresión de pena que tenia ya que solo yo puedo provocar eso en la dulce humana Miku –este será nuestro secreto-

-Si…- murmuro ella mientras sonreía… jugaba con mi cabello, sentía sus finos dedos en mi cabeza, ya no podía más con la tentación de volver a besarla… así que la volví a acercar de nuevo… -Len… ya va a amanecer y yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir…-

-¿Qué es más importante que estar conmigo?- pregunte ya que me molestaba la idea de que le preocupara más estar con otras personas que conmigo.

-Mi matrimonio…- dijo ella de nuevo con expresión triste… era por eso que la veía distraída… así que la abrase y bajamos poco a poco…

(Miku POV)

Por fin avía entendido que Kaito vino para comprometerse conmigo y yo no tengo opción de decidir si eso es lo que quiero… ya que como princesa debo pensar primero en el bien de mi reino.

-Toma- dijo Len mientras me obsequiaba una rosa… muy grande, sus pétalos tan finos y lindos… -es para que me recuerdes siempre que la veas, no importa si te vas a casar… yo iré todas las noches a tu balcón para poder verte-

-Len…- susurre mientras tomaba la rosa con cuidado para no lastimarme con las espinas –yo siempre te esperare… en ese balcón-

Después de decir eso, sentí una brisa muy refrescante mientras veía con mucha ternura a Len… muy rápido como en un parpadear de ojos nos encontrábamos los dos de nuevo en el balcón.

-Buenas noches Len- dije mientras abría la ventana…

-Miku…- susurro el, así que voltee y pude ver a el hermoso rubio muy cerca mío –nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas-

-Te extrañare- dije mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios para luego irme a dormir como siempre, ya que estoy rendida y muy cansada… pero no me arrepiento de nada.

(Len POV)

Simplemente… amo a esa humana.

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno… ya saben que subo un capi de cada fic… me tardo pero es falta de imaginación ¿ok? Creo que deberé ver muchos fics para inspirarme así que la tarea que les dejo hoy en día es ¡subir fics de MikuxLen! ok no… me afecta la escuela, también después de que mi amiga NorititaEscritora explicara la horrible historia de ¨caperucita roja¨ o ¨cenicienta¨ me quede sin ánimos de subir ya que me perturbo la pequeña cabeza que tengo u. u ok sin más que decir los dejo ¡dejen comentarios! Es me hace subir de calificaciones en la secu y también subo más rápido las contis.**_

_**Bye nye**_


	3. Solo eres mia

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Miku POV)

-Oye Miku ¿no crees que te arreglaste mucho?- preguntaba mi hermano mientras cepillaba mi cabello cuidadosamente como siempre acostumbraba y lo acomodaba en dos coletas –no me agrada para nada ese tal Kaito…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… en primera, quiere robarse a mi hermana y en segunda ¡se acabó todo el helado de puerro!-

-Eres raro…- murmure mientras colocaba unos moños en mis dos colitas y me miraba en el espejo –pero así te quiero-

-¡Miku! ¡Mikuo!- gritaba nuestra madre desde la parte de abajo -¡bajen!-

Los dos bajamos ya que yo me iba a ir con Kaito y mi hermano… probablemente sería encerrado para que no interfiera en la cita; ya que de esto depende la unión del reino Shion con el reino Hatsune… ya que necesitan herederos y Rei.

Hoy me había vestido con un vestido rosa alto, zapatillas moras cerradas y moños del mismo color… la verdad era muy sencillo mi atuendo pero me hacía ver linda; además de que no valía la pena arreglarme mucho ya que desayunaríamos en el bosque… y no sé por qué presiento que algo malo va a pasar.

-Nos vemos al rato…- dijo mi madre mientras se despedía con la mano –que les vaya bien-

-Adiós hermanita- se despido Mikuo casi llorando… tan dramático como siempre; como si me fuera a ir por toda la vida.

-Adiós- respondí mientras subía con Kaito en el caballo… llevábamos una cesta llena de comida; como les dije: vamos a desayunar en el bosque.

-¿Vas cómoda?- pregunto el peli azul mientras tomaba mi mano… ya que es normal viniendo de mi prometido… bueno próximo prometido.

-Si- respondí rápido mientras miraba los grandes árboles… este lugar me parece conocido.

-Ya llegamos- dijo el mientras bajaba y me ayudaba a bajar… hay que actuar normal o al menos linda con él; ya que esto lo hago por el bien del pueblo… me casare, comeré pastel, tendré muchos hijos y moriré ya vieja alado de mi esposo… eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

-Gracias- respondí mientras extendía un gran mantel blanco y ponía la canasta en el medio -¿Qué quieres de desayunar?-

-Lo que sea está bien- respondió con una sonrisa, así que también sonreí… seguía mirando el lugar.

-Toma… ¡comamos!- dije mientras comía una torta de plátano… mi favorita en el desayuno; cuando no estoy con mi mama ya que como princesa debo comer cosas raras… que saben feo.

-Miku te… ¿te gustaría ir al pueblo?-

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?- respondí mientras miraba de nuevo el lugar… ya caí -¡vámonos de aquí!-

-¿Princesa?-

-¡Corre!- subí al caballo mientras le indicaba que subiera detrás de mí… subimos tan muy rápido… olvidamos las cosas.

-¡Princesa! ¿¡Que ocurre!?- preguntaba Kaito mientras me abrasaba por la cintura… íbamos muy rápido, de seguro mi vestido volaba y mi cabello había terminado como estropajo.

-¡Solo vámonos!- grite mientras le indicaba al corcel que fuera más rápido… mi corazón iba a mil… estábamos… ¡en la casa de Len!

Llegamos al pueblo… de seguro Kaito estaba muy asustado ya que sentía que se apoyaba más de mi espalda… eso me hacía sentir incomoda… Kaito solo está asustado… no está pasando nada malo; siento su respiración en el cuello ¡odio esto!

-¿Pa… paramos?- pregunto Kaito mientras tomaba mi mano… la suya estaba temblorosa… reí ya que él es muy miedoso.

-Si… baja- conteste mientras pegaba un brinco y miraba… hai se encontraba mucha gente que murmuraba cosas sobre nosotros; de seguro por mi aspecto pensaran que me fugue del palacio con un desconocido… jajajaja que loco.

Kaito bajo mientras inspeccionaba que no faltara nada… que todo estuviera en orden; me miró fijamente como si quisiera no sé qué… como ¿desnudarme? Así que me sonroje y mire a otro lado.

-Que… que… que bonito día no?- pregunte nerviosa mientras miraba la nada.

-Ciertamente- me contesto el mientras tomaba mi mano –vamos por unos helados-

-¡Si… si¡- respondí mientras los dos salíamos disparados a comprar… ya que no habíamos terminado de comer y tenía hambre.

-¿De qué quieres?-

-Mmm… ¿sandia?-

-¡Mi favorito!... entonces dos de sandía por favor- contesto Kaito mientras pagaba.

De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos sentados comiendo… era muy relajante poder salir sin esconderse o estar apresurada.

Hablábamos de cosas sin sentido… al menos para mí, ya que Kaito pregunta sobre como me había ido al transcurrir los años y cosas así.

-¡Miku! ¡Miku!- gritaba una pequeña rubia mientras corría en dirección mía -¡juega conmigo!-

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Kaito mientras me miraba, así que solo sonreí.

-Si… bueno ¿juegas?- pregunte mientras me levantaba y le daba un beso a la rubia ya que es una pequeña muy adorable; Rin me tomo de la mano… yo mire al príncipe que se encontraba enfrente mío esperando una respuesta.

-No… gracias- dijo el mientras nos miraba de reojo -diviértanse-

Las dos nos fuimos de nuevo a ese lugar en donde la encontré… jugamos, bailamos, cantamos… la pequeña es muy alegre y me gustaría tener una hija así… ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Len? De seguro durmiendo… o algo así.

En la mañana antes de que Mikuo entrara a mi cuarto para despertarme… leí un libro sobre ¨vampiros¨ que decía que estos eran demonios… son personas solitarias, inmortales, románticas, sexuales y adictas a la sangre… también decían que no podían salir de día, tampoco comer u oler ajo y las estacas… con esas se les puede matar.

Hay mucha información sobre ellos… eso me lleva a pensar que hay más vampiros aquí además de Len… muchas cosas que decía el libro se me hacen muy tontas pero aun así le preguntare a Len si es verdad o solo son mitos.

Otra de las cosas que más me llamaron la atención, fue que una persona normal puede convertirse en vampiro… pero no decía muy bien cómo se hacía eso y la verdad es muy interesante la información.

-¿Él es tu novio?- pregunto la rubia que se encontraba a mi lado mientras sonreía.

-No… es solo un amigo-

-Ya veo… me agrada más el otro-

-¿Otro?- pregunte curiosa ya que no me había dado cuenta de que ella me había visto con otro chico y más importante ¿Quién? Solo salgo con mi hermano y eso casi a escondidas.

-¡Juguemos!-

-Está bien…- la tome de la mano… ya que la curiosidad me estaba matando -¿Qué otro chico?-

-Un amigo… que solo ha estado vigilando- respondió ella.

-¿Vigilando?-

-Hace unos momentos estaba atrás de ese anuncio- ella señalo un anuncio de malteadas… mire para todos lados y ni rastro de alguien.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos- las dos nos dirigimos donde estaba Kaito, que solo miraba entretenido… -¿nos vamos?-

-¡Mañana nos vemos!- dijo Rin mientras salía corriendo muy contenta... al parecer su mama de nuevo la estaba llamando.

-Adiós Rin chan- me despedí… fue cuando sentí un abraso posesivo… me voltee y era… -¿Kaito?-

-¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?- pregunto el… así que me sonroje mucho y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿¡Que!?- pregunte asustada… fue cuando vi algo resplandeciente -¿Kaito?-

-Princesa…- escuche susurrar del peli azul que solo estaba tirado… ¿Qué fue eso? Lo que haya sido me salvo la vida.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos príncipe- Kaito se levantó y tomo mi mano… como siempre mire la nada; por más que yo odie esto… no puedo negarme… es por el bien de nuestro reino.

-Responde a mi pregunta-

-Eh? Kaito… bueno es que… yo… am… como explicar…-

-Puedes responderme en el castillo- dijo el mientras me cargaba y subía al caballo… el esta tan seguro ¿Cómo no? Ya que me casare con él quiera o no.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte ya que había visto que nos aviamos desviado del camino.

-Pensé que sería una buena idea- dijo el mientras paraba en un lugar rodeado de rosas y flores muy hermosas… me sonroje al recordar… mi primer beso que fue robado por Len en un lugar muy parecido –que viniéramos aquí-

-¿Para?- pregunte ingenua a lo que se aproximaba.

-Princesa… Miku Hatsune- fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba su mano sobre mi rostro… lo mismo que hizo Len esa vez; no quiero besar a Kaito… no… no quiero –¿vas a ser mi esposa?-

-Len…- susurre espantada, las manos de Kaito se encontraban en mi cintura y la cercanía de su rostro me daba más miedo aun.

-¡Aléjate pervertido!- escuche gritar.

-¿Onichan?- pregunte mientras trataba de alejarme del peli azul.

-¿Estas bien hermanita?- pregunto mi hermano mientras me acariciaba la cabeza… obviamente estaba muy asustada… -¡pervertido! Eso lo deberían hacer cuando estén casados… ¡pero no lo están!-

-Pronto lo estaremos… pero por ahora puedo besar a mi novia ¿Qué no?- respondió Kaito con una gran sonrisa burlona ¿Qué le había pasado a mi amigo? El ya no era como antes…

-¡Eres un idiota…!-

-Está oscureciendo- murmure mientras tomaba la mano de Mikuo y la apretaba fuertemente –debemos irnos… ¿vale?-

Mikuo me miró fijamente… quería irme de ahí mismo ya; no quería ver a Kaito… nadie debe obligarte a hacer ese tipo de cosas y menos en un lugar en donde te puede ver la gente… donde puede verme Len.

Subí al caballo de nuevo con Kaito; pero por ningún motivo lo mire al rostro… estaba demasiado avergonzada para eso.

-Lo siento Miku- escuche decir del peli azul… yo no respondí; solo mire al cielo… que estaba ya oscuro –es que… te amo y no puedo soportar pensar en que te puedo perder-

Las palabras de Kaito no me provocan nada… solo me sentí mal conmigo misma… ya que me casare con alguien que no amo y nunca amare… pero el si me ama… solo estoy jugando con mis sentimientos y peor aún, con los suyos.

-Tranquilo Kaito…- susurre –has de cuanta que no ocurrió nada-

-Miku… ¿enserio me perdonas?-

-No hay que perdonar…-

Los dos bajamos del caballo… mientras miraba con tristeza al joven príncipe que estaba enfrente mío… no quiero estar con el… pero es por el bien del reino Hatsune… no quiero decepcionar a mi padre, a mi madre… tal vez pueda enamorarme de él con el tiempo.

-Es una bonita noche ¿verdad?- dijo Kaito mientras caminaba a un lado mío.

-Si… se ve muy bonito el pueblo… cuando es de noche-

-¿Has salido de noche?- pregunto el mientras tomaba mi mano –¿sabes por qué me enamore de ti…?-

-No…-

-Porque eres la chica más valiente y linda de todo el mundo… nunca piensas en tu bien, solo en el de los demás… siempre sonríes aunque estés triste y hay muchas cosas más por las que te amo-

-Kaito…- sonreí –nunca me imaginé que pensaras eso de mi-

-Te seré sincero… yo daría todo por estar a tu lado-

-Gracias…- los dos habíamos llegado a mi cuarto… yo mire a Kaito como diciendo ¨vete a tu cuarto ¡pero ya!¨ trate de no sacarlo a patadas si no mama terminara por venderme con otro príncipe… sonreí y abrí la puerta.

-Buenas noches Kaito- dije mientras cerraba la puerta –nos vemos mañana-

-Buenas noches… mi princesa- dijo el mientras abría de nuevo la puerta.

-Kaito?- pregunte… y fue cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos…

-Así me gusta que se despida mi novia- dijo el con una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Estúpido Kaito- murmure…

-Ya veo… ya veo…- sentí unas manos en mi cintura, así que voltee para luego encontrarme con un vampiro rubio de ojos azules.

-Len… ¿Qué haces?- pregunte ya que no se veía tierno como siempre; esta vez en su mirada había ¿odio?

-Nos vamos…- escuche decir, así que de nuevo me espante… para luego ver que flotábamos; me aferre de nuevo a sus brazos, esta vez íbamos muy rápido… estaba muy asustada.

-Len… ¿Qué ocurre?-

(Len POV)

Miku… solamente es mía y de nadie más.

La lleve de nuevo a mi casa; esta vez no dejare que se aparte de mi lado.

-¿Len ocurre algo?- escuche preguntar de mi verde aqua… así que sonreí para ella.

-Solo… quiero que te quedes conmigo- conteste mientras besaba su mano –Miku… ¿Por qué besaste a ese chico?-

-Yo… yo no lo bese- contesto ella… así que la acorrale en la pared -¿Len?-

-No me gusta…. No me gusta que beses a alguien que no sea yo-

(Miku POV)

Len actúa un poco raro… pero no me da miedo… solo me pregunto por qué su manera de llegar a mi casa y raptarme.

-Solo… olvídalo- dijo el mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunte ya que lo veía como enfermo.

-Solo… tengo hambre- eso me recordó al primer día que lo conocí… así que sonreí.

-Vamos... hazlo- dije mientras volvía a ofrecerle mi muñeca.

-Miku… ¿sabes por qué no me he alimentado?- pregunto el mientras besaba mi muñeca –porque eres la única chica a la que quiero-

-Len… te amo y no dejare que nadie nos separe- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –pero para que estemos toda la vida juntos debes estar bien… anda bebe-

-Miku…- el volvió a tomar mi muñeca, mientras la besaba; eso realmente me hacía cosquillas… después la mordió… al principio sentí mucho dolor pero poco a poco se yendo; invadiéndome de una sensación muy cálida.

(Len POV)

Mi princesa pasaba su finos de dedos por mi cabello, mientras yo bebía… como si fuera chocolate derretido… su rostro estaba empalideciendo así que decidí parar, lamí su muñeca tratando de no lastimarla.

-Len… promete que siempre estaremos juntos- dijo ella mientras sonreía, así que la tome entre mis brazos.

-Miku te amo…- susurre en su oído mientras la sentaba sobre una gran mesa –siempre estaremos juntos-

Baje el tirante de su vestido mientras pasaba una de mis manos por su cintura… mire sus ojos tan grandes y hermosos como siempre; Miku estaba muy roja y de seguro yo igual… bese su cuello.

-Len!- dijo a verde aqua provocando que me sintiera feliz de escucharla… solo yo puedo escucharla y ver la de esta manera.

Las piernas de mi princesa se enroscaron en mi cuerpo y volví a besarla en los labios tan desesperadamente… mientras sacaba y metía veloz mente mi lengua en su boca.

-Ah!... ah!...- gemía Miku mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda dejando un rastro de calor… provocando que la deseara con más fuerza.

-Eres… solo mía- susurre mientras pasaba mi mano por su pierna… su tersa piel me ase enloquecer; mi lengua invadió de nuevo su boca en un acto desesperado por darle placer a mi amada… su gemidos me excitaban cada vez más.

Alcé cuidadosamente el vestido que llevaba puesto… aunque en mis adentros quería arrancarlo de un solo tirón… debía proteger a la dulce chica que estaba enfrente mío, para no asustarla.

-Len…- susurro mi princesa mientras metía una de sus manos debajo de mi camisa, eso se me hacía demasiado tierno pero a la vez tan lindo.

-Tranquila- respondí de inmediato mientras observaba la ropa interior de mi amada… se veía sumamente sexi así… mordí suavemente su hombro dejando marca a la mujer que me pertenece. Después de eso la cargue y subí rápidamente a mi habitación mientras la dejaba en la cama… sonreí ampliamente al ver a la verde aqua con los ojos cerrados… sumamente roja –di que me amas-

-Te amo- dijo la chica… así que me posicione arriba suyo mientras con los dientes quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba, toque delicadamente los ceños de Miku provocando muchos gemidos de su parte… eso realmente se sentía bien… tan solo escuchar gemir mi nombre me era suficiente… pero hoy llegare más lejos y la are mía.

-¿Puedo?- pregunte mientras bajaba mi mano a su intimidad… mientras la besaba apasionadamente… disfrutando su rostro lleno de placer.

-Si…- empecé a acariciar su intimidad, un hilo de saliva salía de la boca de Miku… por el placer; así que retire toda la ropa que llevaba puesta rápidamente mientras seguía con mi labor –ah!... ah!...-

Baje hasta su intimidad para seguir explorando con mi lengua a mi amada.

(Miku POV)

Mi espalda se arqueaba del placer que sentía… mis manos sujetaban las sabanas con mucha fuerza... nunca me había sentido tan bien antes, pero lo que estoy cometiendo es adulterio ya que estoy comprometida con Kaito… pero eso ya no importa… solo quiero estar con Len para siempre… sentirlo dentro mío.

(Len POV)

Estaba disfrutando realmente esto… fui de nuevo a la boca de Miku mientras la besaba desesperadamente… un hilo de saliva salía de nuestras bocas… mientras con los dedos imitaba una penetración.

-Pide… por más- dije mientras mordía su labio inferior… preparándome para lo siguiente.

-Más!... más!...- gemía Miku… así que separe sus dos piernas mientras acercaba mi miembro ya erguido para penetrarla lo más despacio posible… ya que esta era la primera vez de la princesa… poco a poco su himen se fue rompiendo… asiendo que todo fuera más fácil.

Al principio Miku daba gritos del dolor… que yo ahogaba arrancándole besos y lamiendo sus lágrimas.

Poco a poco ese dolor desapareció… la verde aqua ahora gemía de placer… y unos gruñidos se me escapaban mientras masajeaba sus pechos siguiendo con las estocadas que se asían más fuertes.

-Len!...- gemía la verde aqua mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos… ya estábamos a nuestro limite los dos, así que cuidadosamente salí de su cálido interior corriéndome en las suaves sabanas.

-Te amo- susurre mientras la abrasaba y acercaba a mi pecho… los dos estábamos jadeantes, cubiertos por una capa de sudor… exhaustos.

-Yo también te amo- mi princesa poco a poco estabilizo su respiración mientras se quedaba dormida en mis brazos… la cobije y volví a acostar a un lado mío…

_***Nunca te alejes de mi***_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que les haya gustado… soy muy mala escribiendo Lemon TT_TT pero pues ya que… ¡comenten! Y díganme en que puedo mejorar, ya que necesito de mucha practica ¿verdad? Ahora subiré la conti de: ¿quieres jugar? ¡Comenten! Mándenme muchos mensajes plis… es que necesito ánimos bueno…**_

_**Bye nye.**_


End file.
